Auel Neider
Auel Neider (アウル・ニーダ, Auru Nīda) is, together with Sting Oakley and Stella Loussier, one of the three Extended pilots of the Earth Alliance’s special forces team, called Phantom Pain. Personality He is the most impulsive and brutal of the three, killing his enemies mercilessly and even laughing crazily when he kills many people. His block word is "mother." Skill & Abilities Like his fellow Extended pilots, Auel has been through extensive military training and is skilled in the use of firearms, infiltration and Mobile Weapon piloting. In addition to being able to pilot Mobile Suits designed for Coordinators, he is also able to hack and rewrite the operating systems of a Mobile Suit and customize it for personal specifications within seconds. Because Extended pilots are merely perfected for war and nothing else, they all suffer psychological and physical side effects from their enhancements. Their bodies are often maintained by a full medical team, ready with drugs and advanced medical devices to keep them functioning. However, their conditions are often difficult to manage and their lifespan is often limited to a few years due to their unstable nature and being used as living instruments of war. History What Auel vividly remembers is that his mother was a researcher at the Alliance lab in Lodonia. He was chosen to be subjected to the brutal training program to produce super soldiers to fight against Coordinators. Together with his comrades, he sneaks into the PLANT colony Armory One, where he steals one of the three new Gundam-type mobile suits, the ZGMF-X31S Abyss. He then uses the heavily armed suit to wrack havoc inside the colony, killing many ZAFT soldiers. After that he is involved in two other battles in space (the first in the debris belt, the second on the remnants of the destroyed PLANT colony Junius 7) and after the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War, Auel and the rest of the Phantom Pain go to Earth. There they are again involved in several battles against the ZAFT ship Minerva, however with no great success. Auel however is able to sink one Vosgulov-class submarine which accompanied the Minerva. Auel and his two comrades later investigate the ZAFT-controlled city Diokia, where the three for the first time meet Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala, however none of them knew who the other is. Later when ZAFT discovers the laboratory in Lodonia and Auel finds out about it, he freaks out, because his mother was stationed there. In the confusion, Auel says his trigger word "mother" and collapses into tears. However he quickly gets help from the doctors on board the ship. He then again fights against the Minerva at the Dardanelles, where the Abyss is damaged by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, however it is quickly repaired. Shortly after Stella was taken into the care of the Minerva, Auel and Sting had all of their memories of her erased. The latter recalled nothing, but Auel felt that something was missing, suggesting his amnesia was not complete. During the Battle of Crete the Abyss is destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he uses the beam javelin of his ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse to stab directly into the abdomen of Auel's suit, which causes the suit to explode under water, killing Auel in the process. However, in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge, the few short moments before his death were expanded on. As he sees the ocean through the cracks in the cockpit, he suddenly remembers a person that loved the ocean and fish. He then realizes that it was Stella, and all his memories of her flood back to him. He was then confused about why he had been unable to remember her for such a long time. Pondering more, he starts to feel sorry for her for dying, as she was so afraid of death (he did not know that she actually was still alive). At this point, the Abyss hits the bottom of the ocean, and explodes, killing Auel. This is significantly different from the anime, in which Auel is knocked unconscious with blood filling his helmet before he dies. Also, in the anime, the time between the Abyss' explosion and it being knocked underwater is greatly shorter than the manga. Relationships ;Stella Loussier :Most of the time, Auel treated Stellar either with some sort of contempt or as a weapon. In the novelization, it was mentioned that Auel envies the fact that Stella always seems carefree. Unlike Sting, after his memories of Stella were erased, Auel still had a feeling in the back of his mind that something was missing, such as before his final battle, he noticed that Stellar's mobile suit was missing, though he didn't know exactly what he was thinking of at the time, suggesting that he cares about Stella just as much as Sting, if not more so. Gallery Auel 1.png Auel Neider01.png|Auel's Final Moment Auel KIA.png Auel's mother.png|Auel's mother, as shown in a flashback. Auel Neider02.png Auel&Abyss01.png StingStella&Auel01.png Auel&Sting01.png Auel Neider03.png Auel Neider04.png Auel Neider05.png StingStella&Auel02.png